


When All Hope Was Lost - I Found You

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow post 5x23, F/M, Happy Ending, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x23, so I guess 6x01 speculation fic but not based on spoilers.





	When All Hope Was Lost - I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurabella2930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @laurabelle2930!! I wrote this little story for you. I hope you like. Not betaed so please excuse my mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver tried. He knew he had to try. It is what Felicity would have wanted. He was grateful every day that he had William. Otherwise...he didn’t want to think about otherwise.

 

Immediately, after the island exploded, he had made his way back to search for survivors. He found Slade Wilson but he had been separated from the others. He searched and searched for hours but finally, he had to return to the boat to tell William he had not found his mother.

 

Lyla Michaels was a woman to be reckoned with and Oliver knew that she would fight just as hard to find his team. It didn’t hurt that she had all of ARGUS to help.

 

At first, Oliver and William stayed close by so that Oliver could head to Lian Yu the moment Felicity and the others were found but as the weeks dragged on, he knew William needed some stability and he brought them both to Star City.

 

Really, he was just going through the motions. Life without Felicity wasn’t life.

 

*****

 

Oliver and William settled into their new apartment and Oliver was grateful for the assistance of his old housekeeper Raisa to help with William.

 

He was sitting in a chair in his new living room in the dark, brooding. Oliver heard from Lyla every day and he sensed that there was pressure to call off the search.  He couldn’t allow that to happen. He had to find Felicity, it had been weeks but if anyone could survive it her and John.

 

Oliver picked up his phone and sent a text. “I’m coming back.”

 

*****

 

Oliver landed on Lian Yu or what was left of it. Turns out Adrian wasn’t successful in blowing up the whole island. Lyla rushed to greet him.

 

“There isn’t much we haven’t covered, Oliver.”

 

“I know, I just need to be here. I need to find them. I can’t….Lyla, I can’t do anything until I find her.”

 

“I know, Oliver. I know.” Lyla pulled Oliver in for a hug, that was as much for her as it was for him.

 

Oliver knew that Lyla knew, which why she was still here after it appeared all hope was lost.

 

Oliver pulled back and reached into his bag. He handed her an envelope. “Gift from JJ. He’s doing well. I go see him as often as I can.”

 

“Yes, he’s mentioned you. So glad, my parents could come stay. How is William holding up?”

 

“Well, he’s not really good about talking about his feelings.” Oliver shrugged.

 

Lyla let out a laugh. “So, he’s your son.”

 

Oliver chuckled. It felt good. It felt like years since he had smiled. “Point taken. I’m going to go search some parts of the island that I remember and that Slade suggested. Lyla, I might be crazy but I still think they are alive.  If they weren’t, I feel we would have found them. And somehow, I think I’d know.”

 

“I’m right there with you, Oliver. I sense Johnny is out here but I also have a horrible feeling he is in pain.”

 

“Well, I have the radio you gave me. I’ll signal you if I find anything.”

 

Oliver walked away reminding himself to stay positive. He was checking some places, he had already checked but it had been weeks they could have moved.

 

He saw the old prison where Taiana and he had been held in the distance and headed that way.

 

*****

 

The building had sustained some damage in the explosions but was still standing. Probably not, structurally secure but Oliver figured he’d take his chances.

 

He half hoped that at some point his team had found this area. He knew that there had been food stores, ARGUS left non-perishable food items for its teams in case something went wrong. The ship provided the food for the guards but there was an emergency supply kept here.  

 

Oliver walked into the storage area and was disappointed to see the food was gone. Maybe ARGUS had changed their protocols but then he saw the note.

 

_Oliver,_

_I love you. We are alive. We made it back to the temple where Chase was. When you find this please hurry._

_Felicity_

_Early September_

 

Oliver could barely see through the tears in his eyes. But he used his radio to contact Lyla. “Lyla, I know where they are! Lyla, we have to make it to the temple as soon as possible. I’ll head there now. You send backup.”

“Oliver, are you sure?” Lyla almost sounded scared to believe.

“I have a note from Felicity, it says she was here early September.”

“Oh, Oliver. I’ll radio for backup and meet you there.”

*****

Oliver didn’t even remember his journey to the temple. He had one thing on his mind the whole way - must get to Felicity.

He was almost to the front door when he heard, “stop right there or I’ll shoot.”

He’d know that voice anywhere, he slowly walked forward “Felicity?”

“Oh My God Oliver!!! Oliver!!!” She rushed into his waiting arms. “Oliver, is it really you?” She took his face in her hands. “I knew you would come. Is it really you?”

“It’s really me! Oh, Felicity, you have no idea how much I missed you.”

“Oh, I think I do.” She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss.  It felt so good to have Oliver back in her arms. It made her feel invincible!

Oliver kissed her back before pulling back. “Where are the others? Thea? John?”

“Come with me?” She took his hand and led him inside. “How did you find us?”

“Your note in the food storage closet. When did you get here?”

“Early September. When the island exploded we were all separated at first but most of us found shelter. Thea and I made it to the ARGUS bunker. John, he wasn’t so lucky. Rene, Dinah, Curtis and Lance were together and took covered near the damaged plane.”

“And Samantha? I have a very concerned boy at home.” He looked at Felicity hopefully.

“Samantha, was the last one we found.”

Olive braced himself.

“She’s alive, Oliver. Just not in the best shape.”

Oliver nodded. “Lyla is on her way with ARGUS backup. We will all be getting out of here soon and people will get the help they need.”

“Oliver, I’m going to take you to see John because I think he needs you the most. I need you to prepare yourself, he lost a part of his leg in the explosion. We were able to stop the bleeding, I’m not getting into how.” Felicity turned away for a moment.

Oliver pulled her into a hug. “Hey, you did what you had to do to survive. You know I understand that, right?”

Felicity nodded into Oliver’s chest and he rubbed her back. “I’m so glad I found you, Felicity. I love you.”

Felicity looked up at him. “I love you too. Now, let’s go see, John.” Felicity knocked and then entered a large room.

“We have all been sleeping in this room. We just wanted to stay together…”

“I completely understand.” Oliver saw John in the corner and began walking toward him. “John! John, I’m so glad I found you!”

“Oliver? Oliver, man is that really you?”

“Yes.” He pulled John in for a hug. “Lyla and ARGUS back up are on their way. Lyla has not stopped searching for you.”

John smiled and a tear slipped from his eye. “I’m not the man, she knew.”

“But you are the man, she loves.” Oliver grasped John’s shoulder. “Don’t push her away, John. You need her in your corner now more than ever.”

John nodded and they both heard the door burst open. “Johnny!!”

Oliver looked at Felicity “Let’s give them a moment alone. I need to see Thea.”

*****

John and Samantha were airlifted out to get emergency medical care but the others took and ARGUS boat and then a plane back to Star City.

Oliver tried to hold Felicity’s hand at all times, he really didn’t want to let her go ever again. Felicity snuggled into him on the plane. “I’m never letting you go.”

“At least we are on the same page,” Oliver smiled at her.

Ambulances met them on the tarmac in Star City and everyone was brought to the hospital to be checked over.  

Lyla met them in the emergency room. “Felicity, I’m so glad you are okay. Thank you so much for all you did for Johnny. He’s in surgery now.”

Felicity pulled Lyla in for a hug. “He’ll be okay. He’s just been through a lot. He was on his own out in the open for days.”

Lyla looked stricken.

“Oh no! I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty. Just to try to explain what he went through. When I found him, he kept calling for you. You are his always Lyla and he needs you.”

“Well, he has me. And I’m so glad Oliver found you.” She looked up at Oliver.

“Just let us know if there is anything you. I’m going to get Raisa a quick call so she can bring William here.”

Felicity watched Oliver walk a few feet away, she could see how he struggled in letting her hand go. It was going to take a long time for them to be okay apart.

*****

When Raisa and William arrived, Oliver made introductions to Felicity.

“Miss Felicity, I’m so very glad to finally meet you. I know you mean a lot to Mr. Oliver, which means you mean a lot to me.”

“Thank you and thank you so much for helping Oliver when I couldn’t be here.”

William didn’t say much but looked at Oliver and quietly asked. “Can I see my mom now?”

“You sure can buddy. But first, you should know your mom was hurt in the explosion. The doctors did surgery to repair the damage but she’s in a medically induced coma now to give her body time to heal.”

“William,” Felicity looked down at him. “I know we haven’t met yet. But I know both of your parents and I can tell you that your mother will be very happy to learn you are okay. She loves you more than anything.”

“Thank you.” William looked down at his feet and then shyly looked up. “I’m glad you are okay too. Not knowing if you were made my Dad very sad.”

“Well, I’m back now and will help however I can.”

They all walked toward Samantha’s room. When they went inside, William seemed oblivious to all the machines attached to his mother and just rushed forward to hug her. Then turned back to the others. “Can I have a moment alone with my mom?”

“Of course, we will be right outside the door. Take as much time as you need.” They left closing the door behind them.

“Raisa, you should go home and get some rest. We will all be home soon.”

“Okay, see you later.”

“So Raisa?” Felicity looked at him. “Is this the same Raisa from the Queen mansion?”

“Yes, the one who practically raised me. She showed up and offered to help. She’d seen the story on the news. She’s been living with us seen we moved into our new place.”

“New place?”

“Yes, I couldn’t make William live in the lair too.  When we first came back we stayed at your loft until I could find a place.”

Felicity nodded.

“Felicity, I don’t know where we stand and we probably have a lot to talk about but when we confirm John is alright, I’d like to take you home with William and I. I mean if you want to sleep in the guest room, it that’s where you are most comfortable...but I want you there. I need you close.”

“And I need to be close and we will talk but I want to make something crystal clear. I’m never leaving you again. So, you better dig out that ring, because I’m here to stay and I’d like to make legal as soon as possible. I don’t want to waste one single second. I need to be Felicity Queen.”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a moment. Was he dreaming?

“Did I scare you? I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought that would be reassuring. Oh no. I said too much. It’s just I was starting to think hope was lost and then I found you at the entrance and Oliver you mean everything and if you need to take things slow..”

She was cut off as Oliver’s lips descended on hers. He pulled her as close as possible, only breaking the kiss when they both needed to come up for air.

“You didn’t scare me. You said exactly what I dreamed of hearing. Just to be clear, you want to marry me?”

“YES!! ASAP! If you will have me.”

“Felicity, my life does not work with you. I want to marry you ASAP too. Let’s just wait until John can come or he’ll never forgive us!”

*****

That night they lay in bed spent from the long overdue lovemaking they so desperately needed. Felicity trailed her hand along Oliver’s chest and her engagement ring glinted off the bedside lamp.

“This is where I’m supposed to be. Here in your arms. I used to dream of this and wake crying. Oliver, you have no idea.”

“Oh, I do. It was so hard when I couldn’t find you and then I had to come back here. I’m so sorry I stopped looking.”

“But you didn’t. Lyla and ARGUS were on it and you had to take care of William. You know I don’t hold that against you.”

“I know, I just want to say I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad to be back where I belong. Thanks so much for finding me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Oliver pulled his fiancée close and kissed her head as she smiled.


End file.
